A Moth to a Flame
by Mistress Euclid
Summary: Will has been lured into an affair with his ex-stepfather, EJ. Can the good-hearted Sonny rescue his friend? Does his friend want to be rescued?  EJ/Will/Sonny triangle. Plenty of slash.
1. Chapter 1: Will and EJ

Disclaimer: I do not own_ Days of Our Lives_. If I did, this is how the story would look.

A/N: This story is an EJ/Will/Sonny love triangle story where Sonny will be endgame. However, the story begins with an explicit sexual affair between EJ and Will. Let's face it, anyone with a brain and eyes knows the show has been implying EJ is using Will for more than campaign errands. Chapter One is all Will and EJ. Sonny arrives in Chapter 2.

Will the good-hearted Sonny be able to lure Will away from the dark side and EJ? You will have to read to find out!

* * *

><p>The Dimera mansion always felt both familiar and alien to Will. It was home, but also something out of a gothic nightmare. He stared at the fire, wondering how he was going to extract himself from EJ when he was ready to do so.<p>

Yes, he had shot EJ, but that was a long time ago when Will was a minor. Will didn't want the story coming out, but now he knew something far worse about the future mayor than just a sexual tryst with an ex-wife. He knew that EJ had stolen Abe's job plan. When the time was right, Will would use that and whatever other ammunition EJ would eventually give him to call a truce. But Will had no interest in a truce.

Will ticked off the things EJ had given him. A paid internship for course credit. An amazing car. An adrenaline rush from stealing the job's plan. And best of all, a way to drive his slut of a mother crazy. Christmas had come late, but it had come.

"Good afternoon, William," purred EJ.

Will turned around. EJ stood in the doorway of the living room, with a soft grin. Will's heart started to beat a little. He wondered what EJ would have him do next.

"So, boss," he said. "What now? Want me to pick up those flyers from the printer?"

EJ strode into the living room, and he poured himself a drink. "Eager for a chance to drive you new car?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It's beautiful," replied Will.

EJ walked carefully over to Will, he lifted up his free hand and placed it on Will's cheek. Will had pulled away the last time EJ touched him, but he didn't this time. He froze.

"it's not the only thing around here that's beautiful," whispered EJ.

Will swallowed, and his heart nearly caught in his throat. He wasn't stupid. He had noticed EJ flirting with him, making innuendoes. Will closed his eyes, and he felt EJ's lips on his own. Will stepped back.

"I saw you fucking my mother," said Will.

"I fuck a lot people, William," whispered EJ. "And as part of our arrangement, I intend to fuck you. But don't worry. I'll see to it you enjoy it as much as you enjoy the car…if not more."

Will remained very close to EJ, and he felt EJ's breath on his face. He opened his eyes. "You're sick. You used to be _married_ to my mother."

"Very sick. You're well aware of that William, but you can't hide you're interest. Not from me," replied EJ, who placed a hand on Will's crotch.

There was no hiding the aching hard-on Will had. Will's cheeks burned, and he could barely breathe. He could also still smell EJ, a mixture of scotch and some sort of aftershave.

"Just think of it as more revenge on your mother," whispered EJ.

With that EJ, led Will upstairs, not to the bedroom that he shared with Nicole but another one of the many guest rooms in the vast Dimera mansion. Will felt himself trembling.

EJ shut the door and locked it. Then, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.

"On your knees, William."

Will blushed. "I've never…"

EJ laughed. "Don't lie to me. A pretty boy like you…"

"Gabi's the only person I've ever…" said Will turning away.

He wanted to escape, but EJ was in front of the door. They were on the second floor, so there was no going out the window. There was a small door that Will thought might lead to a bathroom. He thought of locking himself inside.

He was startled by EJ's strong hands on his shoulders. Then, he felt EJ kiss his neck.

"You're not gay," said Will. "I saw you…"

EJ planted a few more kisses on Will's neck, then on his cheek.

"No," replied EJ. "There's something called the Kinsey scale. I'm a 3. Right in the middle. I'll shag anything if it's hot enough."

Will actually giggled at that. He wished he was a 3. He knew he wasn't. He hated EJ. _Hated_ him. Yet, he was more turned on at that moment than he ever was with Gabi. And Will had loved Gabi dearly. Just as a friend, not a lover.

EJ's hand gently grabbed Will's chin and turned his face so EJ could kiss him. Will had been expecting it to be soft like in the living room, but EJ's mouth was hard and aggressive. He pushed his tongue into Will's mouth, and Will melted inside. He could feel EJ's cock pressing into his back.

After awhile, EJ pulled back. "Didn't I tell you earlier to get on your knees?"

Will inhaled. "Yes, sir," he said as he obeyed.

EJ's cock was still hanging out of his trousers, erect and glistening.

"Just do what you like done to yourself," whispered EJ as he ran a gentle hand through Will's hair.

Will took a deep breath. Gabi had given him several blowjobs, which had been the best part of their sex life. He tried to remember what she had done to him, and then He started licking the tip of EJ's cock, and he heard EJ gasp. That was encouraging, so Will started to suck, and he eventually took the whole thing into his mouth, still using his tongue.

"Relax your throat," gasped EJ, "It'll go further."

Will did as instructed, and more so. He started to enjoy himself, taking careful note of each of EJ's grunted instructions. But it wasn't long before EJ could no longer talk, and the older man trembled and came, spilling hot liquid into Will's mouth.

Feeling empowered, Will swallowed.

"Good boy," growled EJ approvingly.

Will stood up, and he realized he still had an aching hard on of his own. He wondered if EJ would…EJ himself interrupted the thought with a kiss on the lips. Then he pushed Will back toward the bed.

Will was on his back and EJ's hands found Will's zipper and undid it. He pulled out Will's cock quickly and efficiently and started sucking it.

Will gasped, throwing his head back. He groaned. EJ clearly knew what he was doing, and Will lost all rational thought. He hated EJ, but this felt so good.

He came fast and he came hard, almost fainting with pleasure.

EJ stood up, and he gently put Will back in his pants and zipped him up.

Will sat up. He couldn't form words. EJ winked at him.

"This is another aspect of your job you won't be telling Nicole about," said EJ, who unlocked the door.

"We won't be telling anyone about it," spat Will.

"Of course, not," replied EJ with a smile. "Discretion is an important part of politics. It will be one of our many secrets. And, may I add, I look forward to showing you more…secret things. But in the meantime, take the afternoon off."

Will stood up. He didn't say a word as he walked past EJ and headed for the door.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Will and Sonny

Will knew he couldn't go home, and so he drove around for awhile, finally parking near Horton Square. He shut off the car, and he shook his head. Here he was, prince of the Horton family, pillar of the community and he had just spent the afternoon sucking the cock of a DiMera. And getting his sucked in return. Worse, it wasn't even Chad's cock.

_Chad. _Chad was Will's best friend and 100% straight. Until recently, Will hadn't even realized that the intense affection he felt for his best friend wasn't quite normal for two guys. But now that he had, Will had tried shut those feelings off as best he could. He didn't ever want to do anything to make Chad uncomfortable, and he certainly didn't want Chad knowing what Will had just done with Chad's big brother.

Will sighed as he sat in his car, which was a 2011 Audi TT, in blue. It's sticker price was $57,000 give or take. And Will realized he had earned the car doing more than stealing campaign plans and running other assorted errands.

_If it's just a gift, then you're not a whore._

"Wow," said a friendly voice, and Will heard a knock on his window. He looked up to see the smiling face of Sonny Kiriakis. Will smiled back, and he opened the door. "That's an Audi TT? Amazing car. Whose is it?"

Will got out, and he blushed just slightly.

"It's mine. It was a gift from one of my ex-stepfathers," said Will. "I've been working for him."

Sonny shook his head. "You know both my Uncle Victor and my dad aren't hurting for money, but they'd never buy me anything like this. Some crazy idea about work ethics and learning to be my own man."

Will grinned. "Being your own man is overrated. Want to go for a ride?"

Sonny smiled softly. "I sure do."

Will stared at him. Sonny was out and proud, something Will couldn't imagine being. Will wasn't proud, especially not proud of himself. He had too many secrets. It wasn't as though Will didn't like Sonny, he did. He kind of adored Sonny, and his sane and cool parents. He just could never be like him. And Will's mother would never be as loving and supportive as Sonny's mother was.

"Get in and buckle up," said Will gesturing to the other side of the car with his head.

Sonny did exactly that, and soon enough they were off, driving through the twisting roads just out of town.

"Some day you're going to have to let me drive this thing," said Sonny.

Will kept his eyes on the road. "I've never let anyone drive it. Not even Abby, and she drives more carefully than my Grandma. Both Grandmas, actually."

"It's a beautiful machine. Which one of your stepfathers bought it for you?" asked Sonny.

Will glanced over at Sonny. The previous summer, Will had briefly given Sonny a rundown on his bizarre childhood and his mother's antics, marital and otherwise.

"Elvis DiMera, mayoral candidate."

"Chad's big brother?"

"That's him."

"He's hot. Come to think of it. So's you Mom's current husband. She had good taste."

Will snarled slightly. "Rafe's a good guy. EJ isn't."

Sonny tapped his fingers on the dashboard. "And yet he bought you this car. Why?"

Will pressed his foot to the gas pedal. "Same reason he does anything with regard to me. To drive my mother crazy."

They sped faster through the winding roads, taking a few corners very quickly. The tires screeched.

"Whoa, let's dial down the James Dean impression," said Sonny. "I'd like to make it home in one piece."

Will thought of pressing his foot on the gas harder, but there was something so sincere and non judgmental in Sonny's voice. There was also fear. So, Will gently slowed down.

"Sorry," he said. "I suppose that's why the insurance is so much. It's just tempting to get reckless." Will pulled back into Horton Square's parking lot. "I'm going over to the pub. As long as we're not driving, I can pull us a few beers when no one is looking."

Sonny nodded. "Now that's more my kind of reckless."

They got out of the car and headed for the pub. As they walked side by side, Will glanced over at Sonny and wondered what else his friend had ever done that was reckless.


	3. Chapter 3: Will and EJ

Will sat on the edge of the bed in the DiMera guest room, the same one where he and EJ had…he didn't want to think about what had happened or what was going to happen. Of course, he'd thought about what had happened, dreamed about it since it had happened. He'd cried about it. He hated EJ. EJ was a bad person.

But he had enjoyed what had happened between them. He'd even enjoyed the dirtiness of it. EJ used to be his stepfather. That should have turned him off, but it turned him on. Although, Will tried not to picture EJ with his mother. That was a kink too far. But still, he understood a little why his mother was always drawn into EJ's web. The man was seductive.

Will took a deep breath. Moments before, EJ had ordered him upstairs.

_"We're going to be alone in the house all afternoon, William," he said._

_"You don't say," replied Will as he goofed off on the computer. _

_"Why don't you go upstairs to the guest room. You know, the one I showed you the other day. I'll join you momentarily." _

_Will inhaled a sharp breath, and then he stood up. "Whatever you say, boss." _

The doorknob rattled and then the door opened, and EJ appeared wearing a bathrobe, which hung open at the chest so that Will got a look at one of his pecs. Will stared for a moment before snapping himself out of it. He told himself he could leave. He had plenty on EJ, he didn't need to be having sex with him. But Will didn't want to leave.

EJ shut the door and locked it. "Why are you still wearing your clothes, William?"

Will closed his eyes. "I thought you might want to take them off me," he replied.

EJ laughed and folded his arms. "Maybe next time. Come on. I want to watch. You're as pretty as Nicole said, after all."

Will blushed just a little as he leaned down to take off his shoes and socks. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, tossing it aside. Then, he slipped off his jeans and boxers at the same time, revealing that he had a huge erection. There was no hiding how aroused he was.

EJ smiled and made a noise of approval. He strode over and pulled Will up off the bed and into a deep, dizzying kiss. Through the fabric of EJ's robe, Will felt EJ's erection. EJ's cock was big, which wasn't surprising giving how big a person he was. Everything about EJ made Will feel small, his arms, his mouth, but especially his cock. Will had nothing to be ashamed of in that area, that he knew, but EJ was bigger. Ironic. Maybe EJ would outstrip Will in everything.

Still, Will was swooning. It was still a new sensation, feeling small and overwhelmed by the bigness of a lover. He clung to EJ, submitting to his kisses and touches.

Suddenly, EJ stepped back. He grinned at Will, and then turned him around and pushed him forward, so he was bent over the edge of the bed. Will gasped. He knew was was about to happen, and his own cock ached.

Will turned around so he could see what EJ was doing. The older man pulled out a small bottle and some condoms from his pocket. He opened the bottle and spread some lube on his fingers.

"Relax, William" purred EJ. "I promised to make you feel good, and I will. But there's always a little pain before the pleasure."

"You know from experience?" asked Will nervously.

"I went to an all male boarding school Will," replied EJ. "Of course, I know. Although, these days I prefer the top position. In all things."

Will felt a big, slick finger at his opening. He inhaled a sharp breath and turned around and put his head down. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of being penetrated. It did smart a bit, but it wasn't awful.

"You know when you get fucked in the ass, William, you need to be opened up like this first or it will hurt like hell? Always remember that, whether you're on top or bottom."

Will smiled. "Yes, sir." The feeling was becoming rather delicious as EJ slipped in a second finger.

EJ growled with approval. "I like it when you call me, sir."

Will inhaled as EJ inserted a third finger. Will felt him scissor his fingers, and Will's body body opened up. Suddenly, EJ removed his fingers. Will didn't turn around, just kept his eyes on the floral bedspread as he heard a condom wrapper open up.

_Oh my, God. He's really going to fuck me. All ten inches of him._

"Just keep relaxed, pet," whispered EJ, and he caressed the back of Will's neck with his left hand. "I don't want to hurt you, ever."

"Just do it," said Will.

EJ laughed and obeyed, and Will felt his body being breached. It stung, but it didn't feel wrong. EJ went slowly and carefully, and Will's body adjusted as he pushed in. Will's own cock stayed hard, and Will wanted to rub himself against the bed to get some relief. But he didn't.

Finally, EJ had pushed all the way in, and Will felt full and complete. The pain ebbed away.

"Are you ready?" grunted EJ.

"Yeah," gasped Will.

EJ started to move, angling to hit the sweet spot that caused Will to cry out with pleasure. He moaned and grasped the bedspread with his hands. "Oh my god," he whispered.

EJ kept thrusting. Then, he growled. "Jerk yourself off. You'll come like you've never come before."

Will obeyed, grabbing his own cock and stroking. It was a very short time before he was coming all over the edge of the bed.

"Good boy," laughed EJ as he kept thrusting. Will was limp and euphoric still when EJ shuddered and moaned, bracing himself on the bed, his hands on either side of Will. But it didn't take to long for him to recover and stand up, leaving Will feeling empty and spent.

Will didn't move as EJ, who hadn't even taken off his robe, went into the bathroom. Will heard water running, just as he realized that his ass hurt. It wasn't a bad hurt, but there was pain there. Will rolled over, and he sat on the edge of the bed. He suddenly felt very ashamed. This was very wrong. EJ was married. He was…the list why it was wrong was so long, Will didn't even know where to start. He rubbed his face with his hands.

EJ came out of the bathroom, and he tossed a damp towel at Will.

"Get yourself cleaned up. Have a shower, too. We have to finish those finance numbers before Nicole gets back."

Will nodded. "Okay."

EJ walked over and, to Will's surprise, kissed him on the top of the head. "There's no shame in pleasure between consenting adults, William." With that, EJ left Will alone.

"No shame? Not even if you're married?" mumbled Will as he stood up and headed to the bathroom. He took a long hot shower, and he even washed his hair, somehow wishing he could wash off what had happened. He spent a long time wondering what it would be like to do - _that_ - with Sonny. Will's heart ached at the thought. He imagined himself doing what EJ had just done to him to Sonny, but he'd do it lovingly. He'd take good care of Sonny. They would kiss and touch each other and look into each other's eyes. They would laugh together, and it would feel so good to be inside him…

Will drew himself out of the fantasy and turned off the water. He had work to do. He hoped he'd be able to forget what had just happened, but he knew that was impossible.


	4. Chapter 4: Sonny

Sonny was having a good time. He had spent a very enjoyable evening with Kareem, first dancing at a club and then going to an all night diner. Now, he was sitting on Kareem's couch, buzzed from a combination of alcohol and adrenaline and anticipation. It was supposed to be two friends just hanging out. Sonny was more interested in Dustin, but Dustin had been busy.

Kareem was kneeling between Sonny's legs and unzipping his pants. Sonny grinned down at him as Kareem expertly removed Sonny's cock and started to suck. Sonny threw his head back and gave himself over to the sensations. He closed his eyes.

To his surprise, pictures formed in Sonny's mind, but they weren't of Kareem - or even Dustin. Without realizing it, Sonny started fantasizing that it was Will Horton's gorgeous lips wrapped around his dick. Sonny gasped and blinked. Nothing like that had ever happened to him, and he felt awkward and rude. So, he stared down at Kareem to remind himself who he was with. Soon, Kareem's skill overcame him, and Sonny came into the other man's mouth. Kareem swallowed. Sonny grinned and pulled him up for a kiss. He tried to put Will out of his mind.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sonny had breakfast at a Starbucks not far from campus. Starbucks was the competition, and so he liked to check them out. The coffee at his new place had to be better and cheaper. So did the ambiance.<p>

But Sonny was still having a pleasant time as he sipped a latte and read the paper. He perused the section about the mayoral race, and he thought about Will. Elvis Dimera had bought Will a car and now set him up in an apartment.

Sonny sighed. They had to be _involved_. There was no other explanation.

The thought made Sonny a little sad. Will seemed so uncomfortable with his sexuality. A clandestine affair with a married man - an ex stepfather - seemed awfully dysfunctional.

On top of that, there was the fantasy Sonny had had while Kareem was going down on him. Sonny shook his head. It wasn't as though Kareem and he were even dating, but it disturbed Sonny anyway. Sonny had been telling himself that he wasn't interested in Will romantically. Will, after all, was a hot mess emotionally and hadn't even been able to verbalize the fact he was gay - a fact which was obvious to pretty much everybody with even mildly operational gaydar. Sonny didn't need any drama, and he didn't want to date anyone who wasn't comfortable with who he was. Sonny prided himself on good sense, and so he had simply thought of Will as a friend.

Through all their intense, veiled conversations about sexuality, Sonny tried not to notice Will's mischievous smile or the way his hair always seemed just a little messed up. Or how wonderful his laugh sounded. Or how much pain he seemed to be in. How his voice would crack just slightly when he was upset.

Several times, Sonny had needed incredible restraint to keep from pulling Will into his arms and kissing him and holding him.

_Who are you kidding? You have it bad for Will. _

Sonny sighed.

"Hey, there," said a female voice.

Sonny looked up to see his cousin Abby, wearing her odd slouchy hat and gripping a venti something. She smiled and sat down.

"You look like you just lost your best friend," said Abby.

Sonny laughed. "I thought that _you_ just lost your best friend."

Abby cocked her head a little. "Melanie and I are trying to work things out. I'm still a little hurt, but you know, I'm trying to get over it."

Sonny stared at his cousin, and he was suspicious. Lately, Abby had been dropping hints all over the place about a new man in her life, but the only men Abby seemed to be around were her dad and her professor.

"How's Uncle Jack, doing?" he asked by way of trying to steer the conversation away from romance.

Abby sighed. "I don't know. Getting better, I guess. He's in therapy." She shrugged. "I can't even imagine what he's going through."

Sonny looked down at his own coffee. He was grateful every day that his parents were sane and always there for him and his brothers. Poor Abby had had almost as many stepfathers as Will. Sonny never even knew if he should call Abby's Mom "Aunt Jennifer" because he could never keep track of whether she was still married to Uncle Jack.

Then, Abby looked up. "So, how's my cousin Will? Have you seen his new car? Awesome isn't it?" Abby grinned just a little, and there was something suggestive about the question. _Did she know or suspect about Will?_

Sonny smiled. "He took me for a ride."

"You two are getting along," replied Abby. "It's nice that he has a friend that he has something in common with. I know he and Chad are close, but Will's always had very specific taste in music and stuff. Chad likes Bon Iver and Wilco and old Springsteen records. But Will, he's more into Lady Gaga. We hung out in Switzerland, and Will's dance playlists were the envy of everyone."

Sonny sighed. "I see what you're saying…"

Abby leaned over. "Has he said anything? I mean, I was very surprised when he was with Gabi, but I always thought they seemed like they had more fun shopping together than…you know…look, I care about Will. I want him to be happy."

Sonny inhaled. "He hasn't said anything directly, but yeah, he's…look just don't say anything to him. He's not ready. He'll get there in his own time."

Abby nodded and she reached out and grabbed Sonny's hand. "My lips are sealed. But when's he's ready, I'll be there to support him. And I hope you will too."

Sonny nodded. "I will. As a _friend_."

Abby nodded knowingly, "Yeah. As a _friend_."

Sonny blushed, and he really hoped Abby would let it drop. She had no idea just how screwed up Will was, and he hoped she didn't find out. Sonny hoped no one would find out.

After all, Sonny knew the old political expression about politicians and being found in bed with a dead girl or a live boy. And Will was one hell of a live boy - one that didn't need his name in the paper.


	5. Chapter 5: The Apartment

"Go get in the shower. Hands against the wall, and wait for me," EJ had ordered moments earlier. "And don't turn around."

Now Will's hands were on the cold tile that lined the shower of his new apartment. It was some kind of fancy European tile, cool to the touch despite the hot water and steam. Will could hear EJ stepping into the shower, but he kept his eyes on the wall.

EJ had ordered him not to turn around, so Will wasn't going to. He knew how to be a good slave boy, when it suited him.

Suddenly, Will felt a gentle, large hand on his back. "How do you feel?"

"Good, sir," replied Will.

"I can feel that," purred EJ in response, his other hand snaking around Will's body to grab Will's hard cock.

EJ pressed himself to Will's back, and Will felt that EJ was aroused. Will moaned in response. Taking EJ's cock up his ass was the best part of his job, even though Will remained deeply ashamed.

He tried to put EJ's relationship with his mother out of his head when he and EJ fucked, but it was difficult. Sometimes, Will even imagined how much fun it would be to tell her about this. Tell her that he finally understood why she couldn't restrain herself when it came to EJ.

Will bit his lip as he felt EJ's lubed up fingers in his ass. He gasped, amazed that something so wrong felt so good. It wasn't long before he felt open, but he wondered how this was going to work. EJ was a lot taller than him, so they usually fucked on the bed. But EJ was also strong, and he lifted Will up with one arm, and he used his other hand to push his dick inside Will.

Will gasped, using the wall to bear some of the weight as EJ thrust into him. "Oh…my…god," grunted Will.

It wasn't long before EJ was coming inside Will, but Will hadn't come. So, EJ pulled out and set Will down. Then, he turned Will around and dropped to his knees. As he sucked Will off, Will ran his fingers through EJ's wet hair. Soon, Will came, shuddering and moaning.

* * *

><p>The shower sex had so exhausted Will that he got in his bed, naked and curled in a fetal position. The platform bed was very comfortable, with a brand new mattress and soft white sheets. Even though he had only been in the apartment a couple of nights, it already felt like his bed.<p>

EJ was getting dressed, whistling a pleasant tune. Will couldn't look at him. But EJ seemed to notice, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong, William?" said EJ with just a slight impatience in his voice.

"What isn't wrong?" replied Will.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" asked EJ.

Will shook his head. "It's just…even you can see how screwed up this is. For so many reasons."

EJ smiled playfully. He leaned over and gently caressed Will's face. "Come now, isn't that part of the fun? It's the kink that makes it so hot."

Will sighed. "If this gets out, it'll ruin your chances in the election. It'll infuriate and hurt Nicole."

EJ smiled. "I'll give you the first one, but don't worry about Nicole. She'll come around. Even she noticed how pretty you are. Don't be surprised if she joins us one of these days…"

Will shook his head and blushed just slightly. He did _not_ want to go there.

"Don't be such a prude. I won't make you touch her if you don't want to," laughed EJ.

Will sighed. He watched as EJ stood up and finished getting dressed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Will."

"Yes, sir," replied Will, and he watched EJ leave.

Will closed his eyes, and he enjoyed the feel of the clean sheets on his skin. He imagined what it would like if Sonny was in the bed with him. He fell asleep imagining Sonny's arms around him.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Will was nervously pacing his living room. He looked through his DVDs, and he was trying to find one that Chad would like. Chad and he were awfully close, but they didn't really share the same taste in much of anything. Although, they both liked Jason Stratham movies. Of course, it was for wildly different reasons, but that didn't matter.<p>

Will's apartment had come with a big sectional couch and a 52" television. Will had decided to invite Chad over, just to hang out. Will needed a friend, preferably one that didn't have any clue what a mess Will's life had become. Will just wanted to forget everything. Forget EJ. Forget Sonny. Forget his mother.

Will had been to the store to get some staples, which was necessary since EJ had only had the apartment stocked with alcohol and, to Will's shock, tiny canisters of amyl nitrate called poppers. "Perfectly legal," EJ had told Will.

But no food. So, Will had gotten some basics from the store. He had chips and salsa and some hummus. Nothing fancy. If Chad and he got hungry, they could order pizza.

The doorbell rang, and Will eagerly headed to the door and opened it. Chad stood there, grinning and carrying a case of beer. Next to him stood Sonny, who wore an expression of amused concern.

"I ran into Sonny down in the square," said Chad.

"I hope you don't mind that I came along," continued Sonny as they both entered the apartment.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Chad. "This is the nicest apartment I've ever seen." Chad looked over at Will as he set the beer down on the slate countertop. Granite, will had been told, was on the way out.

It _was_ a nice apartment, with a panoramic view of the river and the square through large windows, an open great room and a huge bedroom. The Dimera's decorator had bought simple, modern furniture that Will thought of as "bachelor pad chic".

"I like it," said Will with a shrug, "but I only have it for a year."

Chad laughed. "And what do you have on my brother that he got you this place?"

Will's eyes locked with Sonny's, and Sonny stared him down. Will looked over at Chad, breaking eye contact. "He wants to drive my mother crazy. It's an agenda I approve of…but I don't want to talk about EJ."

With that, they settled down for the movie. Chad spread his long body out on the sectional, while Sonny sat in a nearby chair. Will sat on the edge of the sectional, facing Sonny. It was a little awkward, but soon they were all distracted by the movie. And the beer. Chad must have been tired to begin with, because by the time the credits rolled, he was asleep.

Sonny, on the other hand, was wide awake and helping Will clean up the dishes in the kitchen. Sonny was usually so talkative, but he didn't seem very happy. He seemed outright sad, and he was quiet.

"Is something wrong?" asked Will.

Sonny sighed and put some dishes in the dishwasher. He turned to Will. "Are you sleeping with EJ? Is that why he got you this place?"

Will's mouth dropped open. He hadn't realized it how it would look, but now that he thought about it, it made sense that Sonny would figure out the score. Will thought of lying, but he was sick of lies.

"Yes," he replied simply.

Sonny nodded. "Do you think that's a good idea? There are a lot of stories about him. He's dangerous…"

Will nodded. "He is that, but he'll get sick of me soon enough."

It occurred to Will that he had never actually admitted he was gay to Sonny, but it probably didn't matter. Will knew that Sonny had long ago realized the truth, possibly even before Will had.

Sonny came over and he gently put his hand over Will's. "Are you sure? Is he hurting you? I just…"

Will's heart constricted. It hadn't occurred to him that Sonny might worry about him or even might be hurt. "I'm fine," whispered Will, although he knew that Sonny knew that was a lie.

_Could it be possible that Sonny cares for me? _

Suddenly, Chad stirred on the couch, and Sonny removed his hand. The moment had passed. But several times before Chad and Sonny left, Will noticed Sonny looking at him with a great deal of sorrow in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: The Party

Will, adrenalized by his confrontation with his mother and feeling buoyantly happy, followed Dustin and Kareem through Horton Square to an apartment complex occupied mostly by graduate students. They took the elevator to the seventh floor, and Will noticed Dustin looking at him several times during the trip up. Kareem also glanced at him a few times.

"Will Sonny be there?" asked Will casually.

Dustin and Kareem looked and each other, knowingly, and Will blushed a little. He knew what they were thinking.

"He'll probably be there," said Kareem, with a slight tease in his voice.

"He and I are just friends," said Will earnestly. "So, if either of you are interested in him…"

Dustin and Kareem laughed. Dustin placed a hand on Will's shoulder affectionately. Will shook his head. He really didn't know what he'd said.

But the elevator reached the correct floor, and the three of them headed to the apartment. Inside, dance music blared and about a dozen young men mulled around the apartment's living room. Will's eyes moved to the corner, where two of the young men were gently kissing each other. He recognized one as Tyler.

Will's eyes widened.

"Man, Tyler's new boyfriend is hot," said Kareem wistfully.

"Smoking hot," chimed in Dustin.

Will glanced at Dustin, then he side, "I'm partial to Tyler, myself, but I guess that ship has sailed."

Both Dustin and Kareem chuckled at that, and they all got some beer from the keg.

Will couldn't believe it. He was out to Sonny and now to Dustin and Kareem and all of these guys. It felt wonderful. He really was free.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Will had downed his sixth - no maybe seventh - beer, and they were taking drinks each time Lady Gaga sang in a foreign language. Two drinks for when she talk-sang.<p>

Will smiled to himself at the idea. A Lady Gaga drinking game was seriously _gay_. Wonderfully _gay_. Amazingly _gay_. And he loved it.

Dustin grabbed his arm. "You have a gorgeous smile, Will Horton," he whispered.

Will smiled back, and he impulsively leaned over and covered Dustin's mouth with his. It was a sweet and pleasant kiss. Nothing like the hotness with EJ, but it was delightful.

"You two look like you are having a good time," said a voice. Will broke the kiss, turned around and saw Sonny standing there.

"We are," said Dustin, who approached Sonny.

Will's mouth hung open. He didn't know what to say.

Neither apparently did Sonny, who brushed Dustin off and headed outside to the balcony. It was a cold night, and nobody was out there.

Will looked at Dustin. "I want to go talk to him," he said, and Dustin nodded.

"It's okay, Will. You should go to him," said Dustin kindly.

So, Will put on his jacket and went out to the balcony. The icy air sobered him just a little. Sonny was staring over the rooftops.

"You still get air off the river here," said Will. "It's cold."

"So's the world," said Sonny.

Will didn't say anything. He just went to stand beside Sonny.

"Nothing is going on between Dustin and me," said Will. "It was just a kiss. We were playing a game…"

Sonny shivered. Will was seized by the urge to put his arm around Sonny, if only to warm him. To his surprise, Will acted on the impulse, very gently approaching Sonny and putting his arm around him.

"I know what it is like when you first come out," said Sonny. "You want to kiss any guy that's willing and available. But don't you think you should officially come out before…?" His voice trailed off.

Will locked eyes with Sonny. "EJ wouldn't be happy, especially not before the election. But I'm going to start telling people. It's just very hard. This is all new to me."

Sonny snuggled closer to Will, and Will felt amazing, loving the smell of him.

"You'll be surprised how many people already know," said Sonny. "People with brains tend to figure it out before you do."

Will blinked. Could it be that people already knew? Chad didn't know. His mom didn't have a clue. But Grandma, she might. Gabi might have figured it out, too. Will shook his head.

"I honestly didn't know I was gay," said Will. "I've always been close to girls. I've always found them pretty, enjoyed being around them. Gabi is beautiful, and I love hanging out with her. But I didn't want to touch her or kiss her…I just did it because that's what you were supposed to do."

Sonny held Will closer. "What about EJ?"

"I don't love him. I don't even like him…I kind of hate him," said Will. "No…I don't hate him. He's a bastard, but he helped me. Not just with the car and the apartment, but what we do together…it's helped me understand who I am and what I want. I know it's twisted. You must think I'm really messed up."

Sonny shook his head. "I really am not in a position to judge. You want to know who the first man I had sex with was?"

Will was taken aback. He wasn't sure he did want to know. "Who?"

Sonny smiled. "My history teacher at school in Dubai. To be fair. He was a recent grad. Twenty three years old. Hot. I was 17 and he was my teacher. I could have lost him his job had anyone found out. Hell, over there, we both could have lost a lot more."

"Did you love him?" asked Will.

Sonny shook his head. "I thought I did. But it was really just a crush. And it turns out he had a partner back in England. I wasn't anything but a diversion."

Will looked at Sonny, and Will's heart stirred with empathy. He had been so obsessed with himself and his problems lately. He sometimes forgot that Sonny wasn't as perfect as he seemed, and, worse, it was a kind of strange comfort that Sonny had known heartbreak.

"I'm so sorry he hurt you," whispered Will. "and he's a bastard. And a fool for not loving you."

Sonny clung even harder to Will. "Thanks," he said. "You know, you're the first person I've told about that."

"You can tell me anything," said Will.

Sonny gazed into his eyes. "Likewise."

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" asked Will. "Because I really want to kiss you."

"I wouldn't mind at all," came Sonny's whispered reply.

Will leaned down and put his lips onto Sonny's. The kiss was almost chaste, with only a small sexual undercurrent threatening to bubble up. But their mouths moved and their tongues danced. It was the best kiss Will had ever had, but he ended it abruptly.

"My life's a mess, Sonny," said Will. "More than you could ever know. I need some time to straighten things out - no pun intended."

"Okay," replied Sonny.

Sonny held him close, but Will thought he detected flash of fear in his eyes. Will held him back, knowing what he really and truly wanted for the first time in his life.


	7. Chapter 7: Valentine's Day

A/N: This is a long chapter with both Will and Sonny's POVs! This chapter has reference to BDSM in it.

* * *

><p>Will paced his apartment. EJ was coming over, and Will had rehearsed the conversation over and over in his head. He would still work for EJ, still do his campaign work and still keep quiet about everything, but Will was not going to have sex with him anymore. EJ was with Nicole. Will wanted to pursue Sonny, and the situation was far too dangerous for them to continue. If Sonny had figured out what was going on, others would, too.<p>

EJ would just have to see reason.

Will heard a key in the door, and he knew it was EJ. It was his building, so of course he had a key. The door opened, and he strode in with a look of pure mischief on his face.

"Good afternoon, William," he said casually.

"Hi, EJ," he replied.

EJ passed on the way to the kitchen, kissing Will on the cheek as he went.

"EJ," said Will gesturing between them, "This thing between us. The sex. It needs to stop."

EJ laughed, and he unpacked the paper sack and revealed a bottle of Scotch. He got two glasses out and poured them both.

"Really," continued Will, "I feel bad about what you're doing to Nicole, and you're taking an enormous risk. If we're found out, all the work you've done will be for nothing."

EJ looked at Will strangely. "Are you saying you actually want me to be mayor?"

Will shifted on his feet. As strange as it felt, he actually supported EJ's candidacy. "As a matter a fact I do. In this economy, we need a tough mayor…someone who will do whatever it takes to get the economy going." Will leaned back against the bar. "As weird as it sounds, you've convinced me that you want to be mayor to help the city."

EJ smiled, genuinely. "I'm not doing it for the salary. I actually do love this little city."

Will nodded. "I know, boss. I know."

EJ pulled something else out of the bag: a small oblong box. EJ opened it, and he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Against his will, Will's crotch constricted and his heart started to beat.

"I told you," said Will. "We shouldn't be having sex. We need to stop."

EJ approached Will, and he locked eyes with him. "Take off your shirt," he ordered.

Will didn't hesitate. He did exactly as EJ asked, tossing his t-shirt aside. Will felt possessed, like he had no free will.

"Hold up your wrists," ordered EJ.

Will obeyed that order, too, and EJ fastened the handcuffs. He also unfastened Will's belt, and he slipped the belt free from Will's pants, folding it carefully.

"You just said you didn't want to be my slave anymore," whispered EJ as his fingers caressed the belt. "I'm going to have to punish you for that."

EJ kissed the belt. He then placed it at Will's lips, and Will kissed it.

Will sighed. They had played this game before. He gazed into EJ's eyes. "Yes, sir," he said clearly, as he pushed thoughts of Sonny out of his mind. Will closed his eyes and he felt EJ's lips on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Will sat naked on his bed, rubbing his wrists. The restraints made tell tale mark, and he found himself happy that it was winter, and he could hide the redness on his wrists and not have to answer questions. He didn't even want to know what his ass looked like.<p>

Meanwhile, EJ strode out of the bathroom, dressed in a dapper suit. "I'm meeting Nicole at Chez Rouge rather than going to the mansion to pick her up."

Will sighed. Part of him felt sorry for Nicole, and the whole of him felt sorry for himself. It was Valentine's Day, and he would spend the evening recovering from being restrained, spanked and fucked by EJ.

"Enjoy your night off, William," said EJ as he made his exit.

Will didn't move until he heard the door shut behind him. Then, Will got up and pulled on a pair of sweats and made his way to the kitchen. He poured himself another glass of Scotch, and he considered how he was going to get out of this.

He thought of one thing, which in his mind he referred to as the nuclear option. He could tell his mother. That would end this. Sami would tell everyone, including the media about this.

Telling Sami would also hurt his mother immeasurably and profoundly. As far as Will was considered it was a win-win, but the firestorm his mother would create was something Will didn't want to deal with. He wasn't ready for the whole world to know he was gay or to be the center of a sex scandal.

Will's phone beeped. It was a text from Sonny, who was downstairs. Without thinking much, Will texted back that he could come up. Despite everything, he wanted to see Sonny. He needed to see him.

* * *

><p>Sonny couldn't believe his eyes. Will opened the door, and he wore only sweatpants. His hair was mussed, and his eyes were glazed and red. Sonny walked past him into the apartment.<p>

"Are you okay?" asked Sonny, knowing the answer was no.

Will laughed bitterly. "I tried to break it off with EJ. He wasn't having it."

Sonny's heart nearly caught in his throat. He put his hand on Will's bare shoulder. "He didn't force you to…?"

Will shook his head. "No. I didn't want to. I wanted to break it off, but he's…I couldn't help myself. He didn't force me, but…" Will's ramblings were stopped by a sob. "You must think I'm awful. I'm so sorry," he whimpered.

Sonny shook his head. Will looked _awful_, and worse, Sonny noticed red marks around his wrists. It made sense. EJ was dominating Will, sexually as well as emotionally.

Sonny sighed and choked down his own disappointment.

"Come on," said Sonny gently. "Let's get you cleaned up and in bed."

Will nodded. "I need a shower."

They walked to the bedroom together, and Sonny took note of the mussed bed. He sighed again. "Do you have another set of sheets?" he asked.

Will nodded, and he retrieved some from the bottom drawer.

"I'll make the bed while you're in the shower," said Sonny.

Will nodded. "Thanks," he mumbled and he disappeared into the bathroom.

Sonny stripped the bed and put new sheets on, trying desperately not to inhale the smell of the dirty sheets or imagine what had gone on. Will emerged from the bathroom just has he finished making the bed, and Will was wearing only a towel. His skin was still wet, and the water glistened on his taught muscles. Sonny gasped, and he wondered if Will knew how beautiful he was.

Will walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms. Sonny discreetly looked away as Will put them on and then went and collapsed on the bed.

"I'm so tired, Sonny," he said.

Sonny went into the bathroom and found some aloe lotion. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Give me your wrists," he said. "This will help with those marks." Sonny reached out, and Will let him rub the gel on the marks.

"I'm sorry, Sonny," he said. "I don't want to hurt you, ever."

Sonny nodded. "I'm sorry, too, Will," he replied, his voice cracking.

Then Will started to cry, and he cried hard. Instinctively, Sonny knew this was way more than coming out or even about EJ. It was about everything that was wrong in Will's life. Sonny didn't hesitate, he kicked off his shoes and crawled in bed with Will and pulled the covers over them both. He held Will as he cried, kissing the top of his head.

There was nothing sexual about the moment at all, and soon Will was asleep. Sonny didn't want to disturb him, and eventually Sonny slept as well.

* * *

><p>Sonny's eyes fluttered open, and he wondered at first where he was. He stared up at a strange ceiling, and he began to remember. He was in Will's bed, fully dressed. Will was curled up next to him.<p>

Sonny decided he better get out of there and let Will sleep. He shifted, intending to get up, but Will's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," said Sonny.

Will yawned, and then he pulled Sonny into his arms. Sonny tried to say something but Will's mouth covered his in a deep and gentle kiss. Their tongues danced, and Sonny felt himself get achingly hard. He wanted so much from Will, but he couldn't let himself get involved. Not after what he'd seen that night.

He broke the kiss and turned away, sitting up on the edge of the bed. Every primal instinct in his body told him not to break away, but he stood up.

"Will," he whispered, "You know how much I care, but I can't…we can't while you're still involved with EJ."

Will stared at him. "I understand."

Sonny nodded. "You don't love him do you? You want to break it off, right? I can't stand the idea of being a diversion again…"

Will shook his head. "No, he's the diversion. I'm his diversion. I don't want him. I hate it, but he's got this hold over me." Will looked very ashamed.

Sonny suddenly went from being hurt to being angry, not at Will but at Elvis Dimera. The older man had preyed on Will, taking advantage of his sexual confusion and emotional problems. The man had the ethics of a swamp rat.

Sonny stood up and walked to Will's side of the bed. He leaned over and planted a closed-mouth kiss on Will's lips.

"Sleep," he said. "We'll work this out together, but you need some rest."

Will appeared puzzled, but he nodded and closed his eyes. Sonny, as he left Will's apartment, started to formulate a plan in his head. EJ might be a Dimera, but Sonny was a Kirikas and a Johnson, and he wasn't going to let EJ hurt the man he loved anymore.


	8. Chapter 8: Strange Bedfellows

Sonny looked down at the folder he carried, and he suppressed any nervousness as he knocked on the door of the Dimera mansion. A butler opened the door and showed him into the living room.

A fire roared in the fireplace, and it was warm. Sonny looked around, and then he heard someone coming. He turned and saw Mrs. Nicole Dimera in the doorway. Sonny remembered her from when he was a kid and she was married to his great Uncle. They had only met a few times, but she had always been sweet to him.

She strode in purposefully.

"I was surprised to get your call, Sonny," she said.

"You shouldn't have been…I'm very politically engaged," replied Sonny smoothly.

Nicole strode over to him and took the folder and opened it. She read carefully. "It's a basic statement. It says that under an Elvis DiMera administration, the rights of GLBTQ individuals will be protected. Same sex marriages will be honored."

"If your husband releases that statement, Salem University's GLBTQ Student Organization will mobilize for EJ's campaign, including driving anyone who needs a ride to the polls and canvasing."

Nicole nodded. "I think I can convince him."

Sonny stepped forward. "There's one other thing."

Nicole smirked. "Somehow I figured there would be…"

Sonny leaned over. "You don't strike me as naive, Nicole," he said. "I'm not either. We both know the real reason EJ got Will a car and an apartment."

Nicole glared, but she was silent.

"And we're on the same side," continued Sonny, "as far as both of us wanting it to stop. I can guarantee that Will will never accuse EJ of any impropriety, at all, if he can keep the car and the apartment, but EJ's impromptu visits need to cease from this day forward. If they don't stop, Will will come forward with the truth, and he'll be supported fully by the GLBTQ Center," said Sonny. "Now, I suspect you and your husband have an arrangement of some sorts, but I"m guessing you're not that fond of it. My concern is that my …my _friend_ Will is out of a toxic situation."

Nicole raised an eyebrow. She shut the folder. "You care about Will this much?"

Sonny nodded. "And you want Will out of the same situation, just for different reasons."

Nicole sighed. "I'll do what I can, but EJ is a man who likes to get what he wants."

Sonny nodded. "So am I," he replied. "If this doesn't work, I'm going to ask Uncle Victor for access to his safe. You must know the one I mean."

Nicole grinned. "The one where he keeps dirt on _everyone_? I loved that safe. I _miss_ that safe."

Sonny nodded. "I don't know what Victor might have on Elvis, but it'll be fun to find out."

Nicole nodded, and then she actually smiled. "You're a young man after my own heart, Sonny Kiriakis. I'll do what I can. That's all I can promise."

Sonny smiled. "A pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

><p>Will sat in a booth at the pub, and Chad brought over two beers. It was one of the nice things about Will's family owning the pub. Nobody hassled them about the beer.<p>

"I've got to tell you something," said Chad. "It's kind of a big thing."

Will sipped his beer, and he was grateful for a chance to put off his news for a few minutes. "Okay. Tell me the big thing."

Chad shrugged. "I'm dating someone, and I don't want you to freak out."

"Why would I?" asked Will, assuming that Chad was talking about Melanie.

Chad leaned over. "Gabi and I were modeling for your Grandma's company, and well…something sparked between us. One thing has led to another, but nothing big has happened yet."

Will's jaw dropped. This was out of left field. Abby had had a meltdown over Chad and Melanie, so it never occurred to Will that something might happen between him and Gabi. "You mean, you haven't slept with her, but you want to?" he asked slowly.

Chad took a deep breath. "Only if you're okay with it, man. I know it's a violation of the bro code. If you think you two can ever get back together, I'll back off right away. Hell, I'll back off even…"

Will bit his lip to keep from laughing. He wasn't sure of the rules of etiquette in this situation, but he was sure that Chad hadn't done anything wrong.

"Don't back off. When you hear my news, you'll understand why," said Will. Suddenly, the absurdity of the situation, and Chad's guilt made him far less nervous than he had been.

"You're seeing someone?" asked Chad.

Will nodded. Then he just took a deep breath and blurted it out. "Not that anything big has happened between us yet, but I'm…dating Sonny."

Chad closed his eyes for a split second, and Will watched his face process this information.

"But Sonny's a…guy…you're not…wait, you're gay?"

Will smiled. "I am gay. I didn't realize it for a long time. I really did love Gabi but as a friend."

Chad furrowed his brow. "My two best friends have fallen in love? That's what you're telling me?"

Will drank more of his beer. "That's pretty much it."

"Well," said Chad quickly. "Congratulations, man. I hope you two are really happy. That's awesome."

Will leaned forward. "Really? You're _totally_ okay with it?"

Chad nodded some more. "It's going to take a little getting used to…"

"Nothing has to change," said Will. "I'm still the same person."

Chad grinned. "I know man. And you know I love you, man. As a friend."

Will suddenly felt as though bricks had been lifted off his shoulders. He'd come out to Chad, and things had gone better than he could have ever imagined. He only hoped the rest of his friends and family would be just as chill.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Will had resolved to break it off with EJ for good. Even though nothing more than kisses had passed between Sonny and him, the night Will had spent with Sonny had given him the strength for a confrontation. When EJ texted that he wanted to come over, Will had encouraged him.<p>

Strangely, EJ knocked at his door rather than letting himself in, and Will opened the door for him.

"I need to speak with you, William," said EJ as he strode into the room and tossed a set of keys on the kitchen bar.

Will raised his eyebrow. "What are those?"

"My personal keys to this place. The management will still have a set, of course," said EJ.

"Why are you giving me them?" asked Will suspiciously.

EJ folded his arms. "Your boyfriend went to see my wife. They both are quite keen on our ending our trysts."

Will's eye's widened. He was suddenly gripped with an awful fear for Sonny. "I'm sorry. Really. Sonny just cares about me…don't…look, I can talk to him. Just don't retaliate at him. He doesn't deserve it. He was just acting out of a sense of chivalry."

EJ smiled softly. "He apparently showed a great deal of spine as well as cleverness. He and Nicole make a good team, kind of like you and me."

Will grinned, gradually his fear for Sonny turned into pride in him.

"So," said Will, "the affair is over." He was surprised to hear wistfulness in his voice.

EJ reached up and put a hand on his cheek. "All good things must come to an end."

Will inhaled. "I don't regret it," he said honestly. "I don't regret that it's over, either."

"You won't be telling your mother, of course," replied EJ.

Will reached up and pressed EJ's hand more firmly against his cheek. "Not unless we really want her to go nuts. Perhaps we can save it for when she really has it coming."

EJ laughed, and he pulled Will into his arms. "And to be clear, I'm not giving you up as my intern. You're far to valuable in that capacity."

Will looked up at EJ, and he kissed EJ deeply on the lips. "Thank you for everything."

"It really was my pleasure, Will," said EJ and then he pushed Will gently away before disappearing out the door. Will fingered the extra set of keys on the table and wondered if it was too soon to give them to Sonny.


	9. Chapter 9: Happily Ever After

The next day, Will met Sonny in Horton Square, and he could barely contain his joy at seeing him. Sonny grinned, and approached him, and their eyes met. Will wanted to hold him and kiss him right then and there, but he knew that wasn't appropriate - straight or gay. The world would be too envious. Besides, it was fun to have a secret between them for the moment.

"Hi," he said, locking eyes with Sonny.

"Hi," replied Sonny.

"I heard what you did," said Will. "EJ broke it off with me. It's over."

Sonny closed his eyes, looking very relieved. "I was afraid he wouldn't. I know he's on the wrong side of crazy, or has been."

Will shook his head. "I was just a plaything. He was probably bored of me already…look, I don't know what you're doing later, but I'd like to take you out. Tonight if you're free. _On a date_."

Sonny bit his lip, smiling softly. "Where?"

"There's the little Italian place near campus," said Will. "It seems romantic."

Sonny nodded. "That'd be fun."

"Pick you up at seven?"

"I'll be ready," said Sonny, and Will's heart sang.

* * *

><p>On his way up the walkway of the Kiriakis mansion, Will ran into Brady Black. Brady was a sort of Uncle, being the half-brother of his Aunt Belle.<p>

"Hey, Will Horton," he said genially. "What brings you here?"

"I'm taking Sonny out," said Will.

Brady nodded. "Yeah, I knew you two were friends. You're working on the coffee shop together right?"

Will nodded. "We are," he said, "but tonight's pleasure not business." He leaned forward. "It's a date."

Brady's mouth dropped open a little bit, then he broke into a smile. "Oh…OH! I had no idea…well, good." He amiably patted Will on the shoulder. "You treat my cousin right, okay?"

Will nodded. "I plan to," he said breezily as he practically skipped up the walkway. He hadn't expected it to be so much fun telling people. In truth, the hardest person to come out to had been himself.

* * *

><p>After a leisurely meal, Sonny and Will walked back to his apartment. The wind whipped off the river, so they clung to each other as they moved briskly. Both of them were grateful when they arrived in Will's warm apartment.<p>

He took Sonny's jacket and hung it in the coat closet.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked. "I've got beer, wine and vodka."

"Beer's fine," said Sonny.

Will retrieved two bottles from the fridge and opened them, handing one to Sonny.

"We should toast," he said.

Sonny looked down at his beer, and he thought for a moment. "To new beginnings," he said, almost shyly.

They clinked their glasses. Then, they drank and talked for a little while longer. About the weather. About classes. About the coffee house. Then, the beers were gone, and they stood staring at each other.

It was Sonny who stepped forward, bridging the distance between them. He didn't touch Will, though. He was so close, Will felt his breath against his skin.

"I…I want you to kiss me," whispered Sonny, "but you have to want it, not half way but all the way. No pining for EJ or…or Chad or anyone…"

Will's eyes met Sonny's. Was the amazing and confident Sonny Kiriakis insecure? Will realized that his recent entanglement with EJ wasn't exactly something to be proud of, and worse, it worried Sonny. Rightfully so. But that was over. And Chad? Well that was silly. Chad was straight. Nothing to worry about there.

"I want you. Only you," he said clearly.

Sonny inhaled a deep breath, and he appeared to relax. "Then, go on, kiss me."

Will knees felt like they might give way, but they didn't. He leaned forward and his mouth met Sonny's. He pulled Sonny into his arms as he explored Sonny's mouth with his tongue. Sonny gripped him tight and responded to eagerly to the kiss. Sonny's hands gripped Will's hips and pulled him close.

"Thank you," whispered Will, "for what you did with EJ."

"Shhhh…" whispered Sonny. "That's all in the past, so I really don't want to talk about him."

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Will playfully.

Sonny practically threw himself into Will's arms, and he whispered in his ear. "I don't want to talk. I want you to fuck me."

Will inhaled, realizing that Sonny smelled like a mixture of soap, sandalwood and coffee. "What a coincidence. I want to fuck you," he replied.

Will took one of Sonny's hands and kissed it. His heart beat in his chest. He started to tremble.

"What's wrong?" asked Sonny.

"Nothing," said Will softly. "I just realized this is the first time I'm going to have sex with someone I really and truly…love."

Sonny laughed. He kissed Will on the cheek. "What a coincidence. Me too."

Will laughed, and he smiled. Joy simply washed over him. "I love you," he whispered in Sonny's ear.

Sonny laughed too. He radiated happiness. "I love you, too."

Soon the two were trading "I love yous" between breathy kisses and joyous laughter, until finally Will led Sonny into the bedroom.

They stood awkwardly for a moment, until Will reached for the hem of Sonny's sweater and pulled it over his head. Sonny gave Will's sweater the same treatment. Then, they removed each other's t-shirts. Both bare chested, their mouths crashed together again.

Will didn't waste any time, and he pushed Sonny toward his bed. When Sonny's legs made contact with the back of the bed, Will pushed him gently on his back. He smiled at Sonny and walked to the nightstand. As he pulled out a bottle of lube and some condoms, his heart started to beat faster. He was really going to top this time, and the thought thrilled him.

Sonny was sitting up, kicking off his shoes. Even with Sonny's jeans on, Will could see an impressive bulge there, one that matched Will's own. Will unbuckled his own pants, quickly ridding himself of the rest of his clothes before he crawled on the bed, kissing Sonny gently on the lips.

Sonny reached to his belt, but Will pushed his hands away. "Let me do that," he whispered. He soon unbuckled Sonny's belt and undid his jeans, pushing them down and releasing his cock. Will stared, and he smiled as Sonny wiggled out of his pants and boxers, kicking them aside.

Will crawled up and kissed him on the lips again. Sonny's hands caressed his back, and then Sonny made a quick move and turned Will on his back.

"I'm going to do something I've been dreaming about for weeks," said Sonny, peppering kisses down Will's chest and then his belly and then lower.

"What a coincidence," laughed Will, "I've been dreaming of it, too."

Sonny grinned mischievously and grabbed Will's cock, taking the tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue and then ran his tongue along the shaft. Will's heart sang as he was gripped with incredible pleasure. Sonny took all of Will's cock into his throat, sucking gently and carefully.

Will felt like he might go over the edge. "You've got to stop that right now," he said, "or I'm not going to be able to keep my promise from earlier."

Looking very pleased with himself, Sonny let go and crawled up next to Will, lying on his back. Will couldn't help notice that Sonny's appeared incredibly aroused. Will stared at him, realizing just how beautiful he found Sonny's body, just how much he wanted to kiss and touch every part of him.

Feeling exhilarated, Will leaned down and he licked the tip of Sonny's cock, making his boyfriend gasp. Mischievously, Will was grateful that this wasn't his first experience. EJ had been an excellent teacher, and Will was confident he had the skills to drive Sonny wild. He started applying those skills, licking and sucking and taking the cock into his throat - but he was careful not to push Sonny too far.

Still, one of Will's fingers found Sonny's opening and started massaging him there. This part was new to Will, but he was determined to get it right. Sonny deserved no less. He released Sonny's cock from his mouth, and he put some lube on his fingers. He gently inserted one into Sonny's opening, prompting Sonny to gasp.

"You tell me if I'm hurting you," whispered Will. "You tell me anything you need."

Sonny nodded, and Will inserted a second finger. He was very careful as he added a third and moved to open Sonny's body. Sonny, for his part, spread his legs and bent his knees. He threw his head back and moaned.

Will thought he was ready, so he removed his fingers. He put on a condom, briefly thinking that maybe he and Sonny could talk about not using them sometime. But right now, he wanted Sonny to feel at ease and respected.

"Are you ready?" whispered Will.

"Oh god, yes," groaned Sonny. "I need to feel you inside me."

Will smiled and moved on top of Sonny. He gently pushed inside him, just a little. He remembered the stinging sensation, so he went very slow. Sonny looked up at him and moaned gently. WIll pushed in further. Sonny's body felt tight around his cock, and Will grunted as he pushed all the way in.

He didn't move, except to lean down and kiss Sonny's cheek. "Tell me when you're ready," he said.

Sonny breathed deeply beneath Will, and he put his legs around Will's hips. After a while, he nodded at WIll. "It's okay."

Will started to move, adjusting his position here and there until Sonny cried out in pleasure. He could feel Sonny's cock between their bodies as well. Will thrusted for awhile, then he reached between their bodies to rub Sonny's cock. Sonny thrashed a little, and his eyes locked with Will's.

"Does it feel good?" asked Will.

"Yes," moaned Sonny. "So good."

"Good," whispered Will. "Good. Because I want it to feel good. I want to take care of you."

Tears formed in Sonny's eyes. "I love you," he said.

"I love you," replied Will, kissing the tears away.

After that, words weren't necessary. Sonny came into Will's hand, clenching around Will's body. That feeling pushed Will over the edge, and he came, collapsing on top of Sonny.

It took him a bit to recover from the dizzying euphoria, but he rolled off Sonny and pulled him into his arms. Sonny clung to him for a bit before getting up and getting a damp towel. They cleaned up a bit, and then they snuggled down together - naked and in each other's arms..

"You're staying the night this time," said Will, as though Sonny's leaving was not an option.

Sonny put his head on Will's shoulder. "I can't imagine where I would go."

With that, they fell asleep, and Will felt at peace.

*fin*

A/N: So that's the end of this particular story, but I think there's more to tell. After all, Will's mother doesn't know yet, and EJ may yet regret giving up Will. I hope this tided everyone over for a little bit since the show seems determined to make us wait for Wilson.


End file.
